Many areas of electronic imaging require the transformation of a "conventional TV image" into a new, or "warped", many-to-one, or one-to-many representation. In a warped representation, an output image may be found by averaging many input pixels to form one output pixel (many-to-one), or an output image may be formed in which one input pixel is portioned between many output pixels (one-to-many). A pixel is a two-dimensional picture element of an image or display device, such as a TV screen. The term "conventional TV image" means the output of an imaging device which samples an optical image in either the infra-red, visible, or ultra-violet brands of the electro-magnetic spectrum, in such a way that each pixel, or sample, corresponds to an equal solid angle sample of the scene, or object, which is being optically imaged. In other words, each pixel of a conventional TV image refers to the same solid angular region of the imaged environment.